Elena's baby
by Amandine6938
Summary: Bonnie découvre un sort qui permet à un vampire d'avoir un enfant et elle pense que c'est exactement ce dont Elena aurait besoin puisque celle-ci a vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée d'appartenir au monde de la nuit. Or ce que la sorcière avait oublié c'est que malgré le choix qu'a fait son amie, celle-ci reste toujours partagée entre les deux Salvatore…
1. Partie 1

**_Elena's baby_**

_Disclamer__: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. Enfin bref comme d'habitude quoi. _

_Bonnie découvre un sort qui permet à un vampire d'avoir un enfant et elle pense que c'est exactement ce dont Elena aurait besoin puisque celle-ci a vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée d'appartenir au monde de la nuit. Or ce que la sorcière avait oublié c'est que malgré le choix qu'a fait son amie, celle-ci reste toujours partagée entre les deux Salvatore… _

_J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Amandine6938._

**_1._**

Depuis que sa meilleure amie est entrée dans le club de moins en moins privé des créatures de la nuit, Bonnie Bennett s'inquiète pour elle. Elle sait pertinemment qu'Elena n'a jamais désiré devenir un vampire, qu'elle n'a achevé sa transition que pour Jeremy, pour ne pas abandonner son petit frère en le laissant sans famille. Résultat, aujourd'hui la jeune femme est une personne différente, plus sauvage et renfermée sur elle-même. Bonnie la voit lutter chaque jour contre sa nouvelle nature et ses pulsions engendrées par cette condition d'immortelle, elle la voit lutter contre elle-même afin de garder une once d'humanité. C'est un combat de tous les instants, une bataille acharnée afin de ne pas sombrer dans un infini gouffre de sang et de ténèbres. Et c'est douloureux. C'est douloureux pour les proches d'Elena de la voir se battre contre elle-même et se détester d'avoir un tel désir de sang humain et de la voir s'en vouloir dés que ses émotions l'emportent sur son sens moral. Et c'est une bien pire souffrance pour la jeune Gilbert qui s'enfonce dans une douce mélancolie; une petite déprime post-transition l'habite, et excepté les moments qu'elle passe avec son nouveau et inquiétant mentor, Damon, la joie et l'insouciance ne sont plus vraiment présentes dans sa vie.

Bonnie est bien consciente que la situation n'est guère supportable pour Elena mais de là à aller chercher des conseils auprès du vampire le plus impulsif de la ville... Mais Elena est perdue, elle souffre, elle aurait besoin d'espoir, un signe du destin qui lui montrerait que l'immortalité qu'elle a épousé en buvant le sang qu'a fait coulé Stefan ne sera pas sinistre mais que le soleil peut encore briller dans son existence.

La sorcière cherche donc un moyen de l'aider à sortir des ténèbres. Dans sa multitude de grimoires acquis depuis qu'elle a embrassé sa destinée, la sorcière cherche continuellement – et jusqu'à présent vainement –, une lueur d'espoir pour Elena. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas lui rendre sa mortalité qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui montrer le futur, histoire qu'elle sache qu'elle s'accommodera à sa nouvelle existence et que l'immortalité ne sera pas aussi triste et sombre qu'elle ne le pense.

Mais depuis des semaines où elle cherche un sort de cet ordre là, elle ne trouve toujours rien. Or, ce soir là, la sorcière trouva mieux. Elle trouva un sort qui permet aux vampires de procréer. Elena pourrait mettre au monde un bébé – entièrement humain – qui lui apporterait le bonheur et la sérénité qu'elle croit avoir perdu à jamais.

Bien sur cet enchantement est complexe, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont sont capables n'importe quelles sorcières, cependant Bonnie Bennett n'a rien d'ordinaire et elle sait qu'elle est parfaitement capable de bâtir ce sort. Pour Elena. Elle veut le faire, elle va le faire pour sa meilleure amie, qui, depuis toute petite, rêve d'avoir une famille et qui aurait bien besoin d'un tel rayon de soleil de son existence.

Alors, la sorcière s'employa à réunir tous les éléments dont elle a besoin autour d'un autel improvisé dans sa chambre; gingembre, feu, eau, lierre, divers cristaux, tous ses petits éléments furent disposé autour de son grimoire, sur son étal de fortune, et lui permirent de lancer ce puissant sortilège de fertilité sur son amie. Et dés qu'elle aura terminé son rituel, celui-ci sera opérationnel durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Les chances de fertilités d'Elena s'accroitront au fil des heures pour atteindre leur sommet autour de minuit avant qu'elle ne redevienne stérile.

Le chalet des Gilbert n'était en très bon état. Elena, prise d'une violente rage suite à une remarque de Stefan, a brisé tout ce qui s'est trouvé sur son passage. Puis une fois calmée, sa détresse a reprit le dessus sur son self-control et elle s'est mise à fondre en larmes dans les bras du vampire, auquel elle fini par se donner, plus par habitude que par envie. Elle est peut-être physiquement dans ce chalet avec son petit-ami mais son esprit est loin, bien loin. Il est six pieds sous terre, avec sa mortalité. Avec ce qu'elle était, avec son humanité qu'elle a tant chéri et qui lui manque tant. Et sa relation avec Stefan est probablement au même endroit mais elle refuse simplement de se l'avouer.

Elena attendit que son petit-ami ne s'endorme pour se glisser hors du lit. Avec son régime alimentaire, Stefan s'épuise plus vite qu'elle. Lui boit le sang des animaux, elle s'évade auprès de Damon qui la nourrit de son propre sang, le seul que l'organisme de la jeune femme supporte. Mais elle ne peut décemment pas avouer à Stefan qu'elle se livre à ce genre de pratiques avec Damon, cela ne ferrait qu'aggraver leur relation tendue et éveiller de nouvelles rivalités fraternelles. Ce serait comme mettre de l'huile sur le feu! Alors elle s'arrangeait pour, habillement, fausser compagnie au vampire, qu'elle jugeait parfois trop collant, afin d'aller rejoindre son créateur, le seul avec qui elle se sentait un tant soit peu vivante. Damon ne la juge pas, il ne la critique pas, il ne la regarde pas différemment: au contraire, il l'accepte telle qu'elle est et ça lui fait du bien de passer du temps avec lui. Elle a l'impression qu'il est le seul qui arrive à la comprendre, il n'y a qu'avec Damon qu'elle se sent bien.

Elle s'empressa donc d'aller le rejoindre, dans un bar, à la périphérie de Richmond. Apparemment le ténébreux Salvatore avait des affaires à faire et, lorsqu'elle lui a envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle avait faim, il lui a donné rendez-vous dans ce bar underground, où ils s'amusent insouciamment. Ils y boivent des verres tout en rigolant et philosophant sur la vie, ou plutôt sur la non-vie.

«Elena ton téléphone m'énerve, ronchonna le vampire.

- C'est juste Bonnie, ça fait au moins cinq heures qu'elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler. Mais j'ai eu mon frère au téléphone, il va bien alors Bonnie, les problèmes et Mystic Falls attendront: mon portable est désormais éteint! Décréta la jeune femme. En plus j'ai faim, tu ne m'as toujours pas nourrit Damon!»

Le vampire se contenta de sourire. Plus d'une remarque lui traversèrent l'esprit mais il se contenta d'en formuler une, plutôt maitrisée, régla leurs consommations tout en se faisant offrir – à l'aide de l'hypnose – quelques bouteilles d'alcool pour que leur beuverie puissent continuer dans la chambre de motel louée par la jeune femme.

Lui aurait loué une suite, dans un palace, mais Elena est plutôt du genre à aller dans des motels, de sordides petits hôtels délavés où il n'y a que le strict minimum et où l'alcool est imbuvable. Cependant Damon doit bien reconnaître qu'il a apprécié son dernier séjour dans un motel: Elena l'avait passionnément embrassé.

Sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant ce moment assez torride, le vampire passa la porte de la chambre et posa ses bouteilles sur la petite table située à la gauche de l'entrée. Puis il se tourna vers Elena qui n'attendait qu'une chose: pouvoir le mordre. Elle avait les crocs dehors et son regard trahissait sa soif de sang. Le vampire défit donc sa chemise et s'approcha d'elle afin de lui offrir la partie supérieure de son corps.

La vampiresse l'observa avec intensité et finit par planter ses crocs dans la cardite de Damon, emporté par une folle frénésie qui lui fit totalement perdre la raison. Elle en oublia le monde qui l'entour, emportée par les sensations que lui procure Damon, le sang qu'il lui offre. Ce fut une Elena en extase qui poussa le vampire sur le lit, se plaça à califourchon sur lui et lui arracha le reste de ses vêtements. L'ainé des Salvatore tenta bien de la raisonner, la croyant seulement emportée par la frénésie procurée par le sang, mais Elena le fit taire par un baiser et le poussa habillement à se laisser aller à ses plus sombres désirs.

Dans les bras de Damon, la jeune femme se sentait bien et elle ne regretta nullement d'avoir franchi les limites d'une relation amicale avec le ténébreux vampire. Bien sur elle se sent coupable vis-à-vis de Stefan mais elle n'a aucun regret concernant sa nuit passée avec l'ainé des Salvatore. Damon lui procure tellement de sensations, qu'elle revit. Il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle se sent bien. Heureuse. Elle l'aime. Elle est amoureuse de Damon. Contrairement à Stefan, à qui elle tient toujours, Damon ne lui donne pas l'impression d'être une petite chose brisée, dysfonctionnelle et il n'a pas pitié d'elle. Au contraire, il la voit comme une femme capable de s'en sortir. Il lui donne de l'espoir et l'aide, mieux que quiconque, à dompter ses sombres désirs pour apprivoiser son vampirisme.

«Monsieur Salvatore est enfin réveillé, rigola-t-elle en venant se lover dans les bras de Damon. Il est neuf heures, tu en es conscient?

- J'ai le droit de m'octroyer une grâce matinée, tu m'as épuisé, se plaignit-il.

- Oh mon pauvre Damon! Se moqua la brunette en l'embrassant.»

Cependant, le vampire la repoussa. Avec délicatesse afin de ne pas la blesser, mais il la repoussa en lui expliquant qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'adonner à cette folle passion qui les unie tant qu'elle n'a pas clarifier les choses vis-à-vis de Stefan. Elena doit de nouveau choisir entre les deux frères et cette fois-ci son choix doit être définitif. Damon mit donc à contrecœur une distance entre eux en lui disant qu'elle doit prendre du temps pour réfléchir à ses sentiments et faire un choix définitif.

«Tu sais que c'est toi, lui jura la jeune femme.

- Réfléchis-y bien. Ne dis pas que c'est moi pour me quitter deux jours plus tard au profit de Stefan. Fais un choix et tient t'y en!»

La jeune femme prit donc au mot le ténébreux Salvatore et partit dans l'optique de rompre avec Stefan. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'arrive à la pension des Salvatore, elle croisa Bonnie au centre ville et cette dernière, pressée, voulut lui parler de suite. Elles se rendirent donc chez la jeune femme où la sorcière lui parla du sort qu'elle a lancé la veille. Et contre toute attente, elle vit Elena se mettre dans une colère noire. La vampiresse se retrouve désormais enceinte – la sorcière l'a vérifié avec un sort – mais elle ignore qui en est le père! Tout comme elle ignore comment les deux géniteurs potentiels vont prendre une telle nouvelle! En tout cas une chose est sur: les frères Salvatore vont être fous de rage! Stefan ne prendra certainement pas bien sa trahison, qui plus est en sachant qu'elle attend un enfant dont il est peut-être le père alors qu'elle ne veut plus être avec lui. Quant à Damon… Lui va s'énerver contre Bonnie, assurément, et il risque de paniquer à l'idée de se retrouver dans neuf mois avec un nourrisson dans sa vie. Il risque même de la quitter si jamais les responsabilités d'une paternité avérée l'effrayent ou si jamais il n'est pas le père de cet enfant.

La jeune femme se retrouve donc dans une situation impossible et se sent totalement paniquée de devoir faire face aux Salvatore pour leur annoncer une telle chose. Mais ils sont concernés, ils sont tous les deux les pères potentiels de cet enfant, ils ont le droit de savoir.

Si seulement elle avait un moyen de savoir qui est le père de son enfant, elle s'éviterait de les faire tant souffrir en établissant de nouvelles rivalités entre eux.

«Bonnie tu as été extrêmement douée pour me foutre dans la merde, tu vas m'aider! Décréta-t-elle en se positionnant face à la sorcière.»

Elle ignorait si sa sournoise amie pourrait lui être d'une quelconque utilité, elle se fichait bien que Bonnie la juge, tout ce qu'elle veut savoir c'est si la sorcière peut lui trouver un sort afin qu'elle sache lequel de ses prétendants est le père de son enfant.

«Tu… Comment… Tu ne sais pas… Mais qu'est-ce que…»

Bonnie fut totalement effarée lorsqu'Elena lui réclama un sort qui aurait pour visée d'être test de paternité. Elle bégaya plusieurs début de phrases avant de s'assoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais Elena ne l'y aida pas. Elle lui balança, l'air de rien, avoir couché avec chacun des Salvatore et la tenait pour responsable de l'actuelle situation. Si elle avait su que Bonnie lui avait lancé un tel sort, elle se serait abstenue de jouer les "Marie couche toi là".

«Je suis désolée Elena, je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne connais pas de sorts pour ça, en fut navrée la sorcière. Et même s'il existait un tel sort, il serait dangereux. Ton bébé est entièrement humain, tu pourrais le perdre et…

- Alors du coup je dois attendre neuf mois pour savoir qui est son père! S'écria la brunette. À cause de toi, Damon et Stefan vont se détester au plus haut point, ils vont se disputer le bébé, moi, et l'un des deux souffrira lorsqu'on aura les résultats du test ADN. Et ils auront eu neuf mois pour s'attacher à cet enfant!»

La vampiresse était folle de rage, prête à sauter à la gorge de la sorcière. Seule l'arrivée de son frère, surprit et inquiet de les trouver entrain de se disputer, l'empêcha de franchir une telle limite. Elena se contenta de sortir avec perte et fracas pour aller faire face au premier Salvatore qu'elle croisa. En occurrence Stefan. Non seulement elle veut rompre avec lui mais en plus de mettre fin à leur relation elle doit lui dire qu'il est peut-être le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte. Autant dire que l'instant ne put nullement être plus difficile pour elle.

Et pour Stefan ce fut bien pire encore. Il dut l'entendre lui expliquer qu'elle le quitte – elle le tut mais il comprit qu'elle lui préférait Damon – avant qu'elle n'aborde le sort que lui a jeté Bonnie pour lui avouer qu'elle n'est même pas certaine qu'il soit le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte miraculeusement.

«Je suis désolée Stefan, pleura-t-elle.»

Mais pour toute réponse, le vampire partit sans lui adresser un seul coup d'œil. Il fut tellement blessé, il souffrait tellement de la trahison d'Elena et de celle de son frère qu'il préféra s'éloigner de la jeune femme histoire de la préserver. En revanche, lorsqu'il croisa Damon au Mystic Grill, il perdit légèrement les pédales, d'autant plus que son frère partait rejoindre la jeune femme. Le plus jeune des Salvatore frappa violement son ainé en lui récitant toute une liste de reproches. Il l'accusa de lui avoir volé Elena et lui reprocha d'être peut-être le père de l'enfant qu'elle attend.

Bien sur Damon fut complètement ébranlé lorsque son frère lui parla de la grossesse d'Elena. Il n'est pas au courant – c'est d'ailleurs probablement à cause de cela qu'elle veut lui parler d'urgence – et fut déstabiliser par un tel aveu.

Il lui fallut un verre. Damon s'empressa donc de se débarrasser de son frère et attrapa une bouteille de Bourbon derrière le bar histoire de digérer une telle nouvelle, complètement paniqué de se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Puis, complètement ivre, il alla retrouver la vampiresse et lui murmura qu'il est courant de toute l'histoire avant de s'assoupir sur un des fauteuils des Gilbert.

Elena se sentit mal, elle détestait voir Damon s'autodétruire et elle déteste savoir qu'elle et son bébé sont l'enjeu des rivalités des Salvatore. Elle aimerait tellement que sa vie soit simple. Elle aimerait savoir qui est le père de son enfant, savoir qu'il s'agit de Damon, ainsi leur relation serait simple, ils n'auraient pas à surmonter de tels tumultes. Mais non, il faut qu'ils vivent dans le floue durant neuf mois. Un floue bien moins net pour la jeune femme qui ignorait si le vampire resterait avec elle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors cette première partie, elle vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de cette histoire? Des théories sur la suite? Sur l'identité du père du bébé?  
**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & passez une bonne semaine (déjà entamée). **

**Amandine. **


	2. Partie 2

**_2._**

Elena Gilbert observa le nourrisson endormi dans ses bras en repensant aux derniers mois, tumultueux, qu'elle vient de vivre. Certes elle est maintenant capable de s'épanouir dans son vampirisme, elle est plus sereine et lumineuse, grâce à son bébé qui représente pour elle sa bouée de secours et grâce à Damon qui malgré la difficulté de la voir enceinte sans être certain de sa paternité ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle, l'aidant au mieux à passer tout les obstacles auxquels elle a du faire face. Et ils ont été plus que nombreux! Le premier d'entre eux fut Stefan – qui vient tout juste de parti, mis dehors par le personnel hospitalier puisque les heures de visites sont terminées. – Bien qu'il ne lui pardonne pas son aventure avec Damon, bien qu'ils leur en veuille d'être ensemble et qu'il s'emploie à le faire payer à son frère par des disputes et bagarres à chaque occasion qui se présente, il ne cache à personne son souhait d'être le père de cet enfant et n'a eu de cesse de se montrer envahissant dans la vie d'Elena. Il ne cessait d'acheter une multitude de présents au bébé, appelait la jeune femme tous les jours pour savoir si elle se sentait bien – pour savoir si le bébé allait bien – et allait même jusqu'à vouloir accompagner la jeune femme à ses rendez-vous médicaux, encore une fois pour être certain que le bébé allait bien. Bref le vampire se montrait très envahissant à vouloir se comporter en père pour cet enfant et ce comportement a agacé Elena et énervé Damon. Plus d'une fois l'ainé des Salvatore s'est rendu chez Caroline, où Stefan s'est exilé, pour aller remettre à sa place son frère. Il n'apprécie pas les manœuvres de son cadet pour récupérer Elena. Il a l'impression que Stefan utilise le bébé – qui n'est peut-être pas le sien – pour reconquérir la jeune femme. Damon ne l'a jamais avoué à Elena, il ne l'avouera jamais mais il n'a eut de cesse de vouloir marquer son territoire et montrer à Stefan qu'il est l'actuel compagnon de la brunette en cachant son souhait d'être le père de cet enfant auquel il refuse, pour l'instant, de s'attacher. Et bien qu'Elena lui a juré, dés son quatrième mois de grossesse, qu'elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de leur enfant, le ténébreux Salvatore n'acceptera de croire que les résultats des tests ADN, même si la ressemblance est flagrante entre lui et la fillette qu'Elena vient de mettre au monde!

La petite fille, blottie dans les bras de sa maman, est une copie conforme du vampire! C'est incroyable! Elle a les mêmes yeux bleus perçants qui brillent de malice, les mêmes cheveux ébène et le même sourire remplit de sournoiserie qu'aborde le ténébreux vampire. Lorsqu'on la regarde, on décèle très clairement en elle Damon Salvatore! Pour preuve, une infirmière a souligné que la fillette tient énormément de son papa!

Mais cela n'a pas convaincu Damon qui reste sur ses positions. Il continue de prendre soin d'Elena, terrifié comme au premier jour par cette situation surréaliste. Lui qui déteste vivre dans le doute, a passé neuf mois à se demander si l'enfant que portait la jeune femme était de lui ou de son frère. C'est par crainte de se retrouver meurtrie par une désillusion que le vampire se montre depuis le premier jour pessimiste et refuse de s'attacher au magnifique nourrisson qu'Elena vient de mettre au monde. Au grand dam de la jeune femme qui aimerait qu'il crée une relation avec leur fille, persuadée de tout son être par les liens qui unissent son bébé et son petit-ami.

«Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler? Demanda Damon, par curiosité.

- Oui. Enfin j'ai besoin de ton accord avant, répondit timidement la jeune femme.»

Elena a su répondre à cette question lorsqu'un soir elle a surpris Damon entrain de regarder son album photos secret, l'album photos de son enfance. Ce jour là elle s'est approchée du vampire et l'a vu contempler des souvenirs du temps où il n'était qu'un petit-garçon: il y avait des photos de Stefan et de lui mais aussi quelques photos de leur mère. Ce fut ce soir là qu'elle comprit, sans que le vampire n'eut besoin de dire quoique ce soit, que Damon était très attaché à sa maman. Ainsi elle a décidé d'appeler sa fille Marie, en hommage à sa grand-mère paternelle. Ne reste plus qu'à Damon à donner son avale; Elena ne veut nullement le blesser ou le froisser par ce choix.

«Marie, comme ma mère? Demanda bêtement le vampire.

- Oui. Enfin si tu es d'accord, murmura timidement la jeune femme.

- Et bien… oui, je veux dire… ma mère… elle aurait été ravie d'avoir une petite fille et complètement folle à l'idée que cette petite-fille s'appelle comme elle.»

Elena se contenta de sourire au vampire. Elle a bien compris que sa mère manque à Damon, elle lit la tristesse dans son si beau regard azurs. Mais elle sait que le vampire n'est pas du genre à se confier, alors elle le consola par de petits gestes tendres avant de lui déposer la petite Marie dans les bras pour qu'il la relaye un peu. Complètement épuisée, Elena n'a plus qu'une envie, s'octroyer une petite sieste. Et comme sa petite princesse est caractérielle, elle ne peut donc pas la déposer dans son berceau sachant d'avance que Marie se mettrait à hurler des qu'elle perdrait le contact avec elle. Ainsi la vampiresse s'appuya sur Damon pour chouchouter la petite princesse. Or le vampire se retrouva paniqué avec le nourrisson dans ses bras et tenta de profiter du fait qu'elle dorme paisiblement pour s'en débarrasser en la posant dans son lit de nouveau né. Mauvaise idée puisque mademoiselle Marie s'est réveillée et a poussé un gros cri de colère poussant Damon à s'empresser de la reprendre pour la consoler. Puis le ténébreux Salvatore, toujours fébrile à l'idée d'être celui qui prend soin de la fillette et effrayé à la pensée de trop s'attacher à ce bébé qui n'est peut-être pas le sien, fini par prendre sur lui et partit se promener avec la petite Marie dans tout l'hôpital sans cesser de lui parler.

Il la balada dans les couloirs, l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre froide où le sang est entreposé et alla faire les boutiques sans que la petite Marie ne bronche. Elle dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'un Damon qui, fébrilement continuait à lutter contre ses sentiments naissant envers elle.

Il ne doit pas l'aimer, c'est trop dangereux. S'il l'aime et qu'elle n'est pas de lui, le vampire a bien conscience qu'il en serait meurtri et comme il ne sait nullement gérer ses sentiments, sa relation avec Elena en pâtira inévitablement. Or, malgré la situation plutôt atypique dans laquelle ils se trouvent, son histoire d'amour avec la jeune femme s'en sort plutôt bien. Elena et lui forment un couple solide, uni, ils s'aiment plus que tout, Damon ne veut surtout pas que de faux espoirs et une désillusion viennent ruiner leur bonheur si fragile et si durement acquis.

Damon s'est vite décidé à passer le temps en achetant des cadeaux à Elena. Tous ceux qui sont venus lui rendre visite – Jeremy accompagné Bonnie, Blondie et son cabot, Matt, April, sans oublier Stefan –, tous ceux qui sont venus la voir lui ont apporté des présents pour la petite.

C'est toujours la même histoire dans les maternités, les visiteurs ne pensent qu'au bébé qu'ils viennent voir, ils en oublient la maman! Damon Salvatore lui part aux antipodes et fait passer Elena en priorité. Il a donc décidé de la couvrir de bijoux et d'illuminer sa sinistre chambre de couleur avec des roses rouges passion. Rien n'est trop beau pour Elena qui doit se sentir aimé et entouré.

À Richmond, dans un magasin ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, Stefan Salvatore dévalisa le coin puériculture, persuadé que la fille d'Elena est aussi la sienne. Ainsi il chargea son chariot de peluches, de vêtements et autre accessoires utiles pour un nouveau né, oubliant les injonctions formulées par son ancienne petite-amie. Il ne considère plus les phrases d'Elena comme paroles d'Évangiles et a décidé de revendiquer ses droits. Ainsi demain matin il ira réclamer ses droits sur sa fille qu'importe ce que diront Elena et Damon: son ex ne va pas l'éloigner de son enfant et son frère ne va pas la lui voler!

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Elena Gilbert eut la surprise de trouver sa chambre vide; seul un mot, signé par Damon et déposé sur sa table de chevet lui indique que le vampire est en balade avec son nourrisson.

Elena souria, le contact à l'air de bien passer entre ces deux là; Damon semble être attaché à Marie, il la surnomme _"la petite capricieuse"_! S'il ne l'appréciait pas – assurément il tient à elle malgré lui – il ne lui aurait pas trouvé de surnom. Le ténébreux Salvatore a un fonctionnement bien à lui, il n'apprécie que peu de personnes, auxquelles il attribut des sobriquets plus ou moins gratifiants. Le cœur d'Elena s'en réjouit donc, son esprit se laissa aller à rêver et elle s'imagina Damon entrain de s'occuper de Marie. Elle le voit bercer la petite qui pleure et se démener pour savoir comment lui changer sa couche. Elle s'imagine même quelle sera leur vie future. Une vie parfaite avec leur fille; Marie représentera leur humanité, elle sera leur rayon de soleil quotidien et ne ferra que renforcer leur amour. Les idéaux romantiques de la jeune femme la poussèrent à se confier à son cher journal. Parler de son bébé, de Damon, de la vie qu'elle s'est persuadée qu'ils auront… tout cela, Elena pourrait le faire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais elle se stoppa dans son élan lorsque Stefan rentra dans sa chambre, furibond après avoir aperçu son ainé "se pavaner" dans l'hôpital avec le bébé dans les bras.

«Et alors? Rétorqua Elena. J'étais épuisée, j'ai confié MA fille à MON petit-ami! TOI, tu n'as pas à discuter MES décisions concernant Marie! C'est MA fille, LA MIENNE! Et je la confie à qui je veux!

- C'est aussi la mienne! Rétorqua Stefan, persuadé de cette vérité. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je m'en fiche, mais concernant ma fille, tu ne décides pas seule. Tu n'avais pas à choisir, je suppose avec mon frère, de son prénom et tu n'as pas le droit de m'écarter de sa vie!»

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer acerbement ses quatre vérités mais le vampire lui tendit un dossier de garde partager. Il exige d'avoir Marie une semaine sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires. La petite vient de naitre, il reste incertain qu'il en soit le père et il veut déjà la lui voler. À cette pensée la jeune femme perdit le contrôle de ses émotions et usa de sa force surhumaine pour expédier le vampire loin de sa chambre, loin d'elle et de sa fille qui vient de revenir avec un Damon qui ne tarda pas à comprendre la dernière sournoiserie de son cadet et prit très vite le relai d'Elena. Il ne supporte pas que Stefan songe à séparer les deux filles l'une de l'autre. Elena a besoin de Marie et Marie n'est qu'un tout petit bébé qui avant de réclamer l'attention et l'amour d'un père a besoin de la protection maternelle. L'ainé des Salvatore est choqué par le fait que Stefan, qui a grandi sans leur mère, n'arrive pas à comprendre un fait aussi simple. Un enfant a besoin d'une mère avant tout. Marie a besoin de sa mère avant d'avoir besoin d'un père.

De plus, quelque part, Damon se sent menacé par son cadet. Ils ignorent lequel d'eux est le père de la petite et même s'il est défaitiste, le ténébreux Salvatore ne peut s'empêcher de songer que Marie est peut-être sa fille. Ainsi voir son cadet la revendiquer comme un trophée ne peut que rendre le ténébreux Salvatore fou de rage. Lui lutte véritablement contre lui-même pour ne pas s'attacher à la petite de peur de trop l'aimer et d'empiéter sur les terres de son cadet alors que Stefan ne se gêne nullement pour le faire.

«Réfléchis deux secondes Damon: tu es allergique aux responsabilités, tu veux peut-être être son père aujourd'hui mais demain tu paniqueras et tu partiras loin d'ici, tenta de le manipuler Stefan. De toute façon je suis certain qu'elle est de moi!

- Tu n'es certain de rien! Hurla l'ainé. Et tu te leurres royalement si tu penses que je vais les abandonner! Je resterai avec Elena jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui se lasse de moi! Quant à Marie, si jamais tu es son père, jamais je ne te laisserai l'éloigner de sa mère! J'espère que j'ai été clair frérot?»

Un grondement sourd fut émit par le cadet des deux frères; il n'apprécia point de se faire recadrer par son ainé et le lui fit comprendre en rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu avec un coup de poing que Damon intercepta. Tous les deux ont des reproches à se faire, des comptes à régler et ce ne fut que lorsque que Meredith Fell arriva qu'ils se calmèrent.

La doctoresse a les résultats du test de paternité, les laborantins, hypnotisé par Damon pour ne pas reconnaître les "anomalies" génétiques qu'il y a dans son caryotype et dans celui de son cadet, viennent de lui faxer la si demandée vérité. Elle entra donc dans la chambre d'Elena suivit de près par les deux frères. Stefan, glacé par le regard haineux que lui lança son ancienne petite-amie, resta près de la porte d'entrée tandis que Damon alla s'installer à côté de sa compagne et caressa délicatement une des petites mains du nourrisson paisiblement endormi dans les bras d'Elena.

Avant d'annoncer à trois vampires les résultats d'un examen qui les divise, le médecin commença par clarifier les choses avec eux. Aucun doute ne subsiste; les tests ont été effectués dans deux laboratoires différents avec des échantillons différents et ils en sont tous arrivés à la même conclusion. Le père de la petite Marie est… Damon.

Dés que le mystère se dévoila, Elena jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami et le regarda avec insistance comme pour lui signifier le fait qu'elle avait raison dans ses acclamations. Mais Damon était bien trop confus et surprit qu'il lui sembla complètement perdu. Il fixait juste Marie, un peu effrayé par ce tout petit bout de chou dont il a la responsabilité. Le vampire a un mal fou à réaliser qu'Elena et lui ont un enfant. Marie est sa fille.

«Prend la dans tes bras, murmura Elena, émue. Aller profite un peu de notre fille Damon.»

Elle ne laissa point au vampire le temps de réagir, elle lui mit la petite princesse dans les bras avant de croiser le regard d'un Stefan meurtri par les résultats donnés.

Elena n'a jamais voulu ça. Au contraire elle a tout fait pour le protéger un maximum en l'éloignant d'elle. Elle s'est très vite rendue compte de l'attachement qu'il a porté dés le début à cet enfant et comme l'incertitude empoisonnait leur oxygène, Elena a mis une distance entre eux pour le préserver. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont rompu qu'Elena ne tient plus à lui. Elle ne l'aime plus mais elle gardera toujours une profonde estime pour Stefan qui restera éternellement le frère de son compagnon et l'oncle de fille.

«Je suis désolé, murmura Stefan à l'attention de son frère. Je suis content pour toi, tu sembles bien et ne tient pas compte de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.»

Le jeune Salvatore ne laissa pas à son ainé l'occasion de répondre. Il partit, affligé par cette désillusion à laquelle il doit faire face sous le regard inquiet du jeune couple. Tous les deux sont bien conscients qu'il va mal mais comme le souligna Damon, Stefan a besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette histoire mais Mystic Falls est sa maison c'est là que vivent sa famille et ses amis, il y reviendra un jour ou l'autre. Il doit juste se sortir la tête de l'eau avant.

«Et toi, ça ira? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Oui, souria Damon.

- Tu ne flippes pas trop?

- Bizarrement non, répondit-il en dévorant sa fille du regard.»

Elena elle observait chaque petite expression sur le visage de son petit-ami. Damon est heureux! Être le père de Marie, avoir une famille avec elle le rend heureux et le cœur de la jeune femme ne peut que s'emplir de bonheur en réalisant qu'ils ont enfin une vie parfaite, l'un avec l'autre avec un petit trésor pour faire rayonner leurs journées d'immortelle.

«Marie va être une véritable petite princesse, lui promit le vampire.

- Je n'en doute pas, rigola Elena. Je t'aime Damon.»

…

Deux jours plus tard, Elena et Marie sortirent de l'hôpital, escortées par Damon. Le vampire s'est démené corps et âme pour peindre et meubler une véritable chambre de princesse pour sa fille afin que les deux femmes de sa vie puissent emménager chez lui. Le vampire a voulu que tout soit parfait pour elles et a un peu exagéré. Il a installé les affaires d'Elena dans sa chambre, monter d la chambre de Marie dans laquelle il a déposé la multitude d'achats qu'il a, en deux jours, effectué pour sa fille. Jusque là, rien d'extravagant, mais comme la paternité est un domaine tout nouveau pour le vampire, il a commandé sur Google de quoi sécuriser l'intégralité de son immense maison pour sa fille; un peu tôt pour songer au moment ou Marie, qui n'a que deux jours, galopera dans toute la maison et les ferra tourner en bourrique en touchant à tout ce qui lui passe sous la main!

Elena ne put que rigoler en voyant le matériel acquis par le vampire. Elle se moqua légèrement de lui mais elle lui souria sincèrement en le voyant s'occuper de leur fille. Il en est tout bonnement fou! C'est beau à voir. Aujourd'hui la jeune femme à l'impression de se trouver en famille. Marie, Damon et elle sont une famille; il n'y a qu'à les regarder tous les trois pour s'en rendre compte.

Elena Gilbert ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment même. Elle est avec l'homme de sa vie – dans son cas, elle devrait même dire qu'elle est avec l'homme de son éternité – et ils viennent d'avoir un bébé. Elle rayonne de bonheur rien qu'en voyant Damon et Marie, elle a l'impression qu'enfin, enfin, elle sera heureuse avec eux. Elle oublie tout ses petits tracas, seule compte sa famille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors cette deuxième partie, elle vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires. Je les ai lu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre sur ce post, là je dois partir bosser.  
**

**Bises & passez une bonne semaine. **

**Amandine. **


	3. Épilogue

**Et voilà la troisième partie de cet OS. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Je fais concis dans la réponse de vos commentaires, je ne peux pas m'attarder, je prends mon poste dans une petite heure (le temps d'y aller et tout… je n'ai que quelques minutes à vous consacrer). **

**Virginie: Damon est fou d'Elena et je te laisse imaginer comment ce sera avec Marie. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Guest: Je suis ravie par ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire, j'espère que la seconde partie t'a plu et que celle-ci te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Boubou: C'est court, concis, c'est un three-shoot, pas une fanfic! Peut-être qu'un jour je le reprendrais pour le transformer en fic justement pour plus développer et aller moins vite dans la narration. Pour les fautes, j'écris généralement tard, donc parfois il y a des erreurs de frappes. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Stefan avait besoin de croire que c'était sa fille, il n'avait qu'à ça à s'attacher. Il a perdu Elena, il voulait plus que tout que la petite soit de lui. Quand on a tout perdu, on se raccroche à des rêves, des espoirs. Mais c'est heureux pour Damon: il a Elena et une fille avec elle. En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Memel: Je suppose que tu as adoré la seconde partie en découvrant que Marie est la fille de Damon. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: BINGO! Tu as deviné avant même que la seconde partie soit mise en ligne. BRAVO! Marie est bien la fille de Damon. Merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Frazilia: Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, merci pour ton commentaire. Pour le choix de la paternité de Marie, je ne me base jamais sur ce qui a été fait mais ce que j'ai envie de faire et j'avais envie de raconter cette histoire ainsi. En revanche aucun autre couple n'est au programme, il s'agit d'un three-shoot, pas d'une fanfiction! Désolée. Cependant je n'écarte pas l'idée de la reprendre pour en faire une fic un jour. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas le reste de mes histoires! Bises & à bientôt. **

**J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Épilogue._**

Le tonnerre grondait sur Mystic Falls, pile au dessus de la maison des Salvatore, l'endroit idéal pour faire trembler de peur la douce petite Marie. Elena, assise devant son bureau, installé dans un coin de la chambre conjugale, écrivait depuis un long moment dans son précieux journal le bonheur que la vie de famille lui procure, releva soudainement la tête en entendant la foudre s'abattre sur son toit. Dans son mouvement, elle croisa le regard tout aussi inquiet de Damon, qui lui posait délicatement son verre contenant son seconde breuvage préféré – un Bourbon hors de prix mais d'une qualité indiscutable – pour aller chercher leur petite Marie dans sa chambre princière.

Toute peinte en rose avec une fresque merveilleuse face à son lit, la fillette y fait généralement de beaux rêves qu'elle s'empresse de raconter à ses parents dés le petit-déjeuner royal cuisiné par son chef-cuisiné de papa. Mais les fois où le monstre dehors gronde, la fillette se réveille terrifiée, se mettant à déverser un flot impressionnant de larmes, quémandant tout à la fois les mots apaisants de sa maman et les bras protecteurs de son papa.

Damon et Elena, habitués à cette peur irrationnelle qu'à leur fille pour ce monstre qui gronde dans le ciel, prenaient maintenant l'habitude de devancer le réveil de Marie. L'un deux, généralement Damon, le parfait papa-gâteau complètement fou de sa fille et attentif au moindre de ses petits besoins, allait la chercher pour l'emmener passer la nuit au cœur du lit conjugal. Ainsi, quand la petite princesse ouvre ses précieux yeux à la couleur de l'océan, apeurée par son bourreau météorologique face auquel tout le monde se retrouve impuissant, elle trouve son papa qui la câline et sa maman qui l'embrasse tout en la distrayant avec des histoires sur les vampires ou leurs ancêtres, dont certains sont un peu atypiques. Et ce réconfort suffit à stopper la tempête qui s'écoule sur le doux visage angélique de la fillette qui finit par se rendormir, bercée par l'amour de ses parents.

On ne peut pas dire que Marie soit une enfant difficile, à vrai dire la fillette est le parfait opposé du mot difficile. C'est un ange, elle est douce et gentille, polie et bien élevée, elle ne fait pas partie de ces enfants capricieux à qui les parents sont obligés de céder afin de cesser d'avoir honte dans des lieux publiques. La fillette à seulement des peurs comme tout à chacun, quelque soit l'âge. Ses peurs sont enfantines, elle a peur du noir et dort avec une veilleuse, elle a peur de l'orage qu'elle personnifie en le qualifiant de monstre, mais quelque que soit l'ennemi auquel elle se retrouve à devoir faire face elle trouve son apaisement auprès de ses parents, attentifs au moindres de ses petits maux.

Elle a changé leur vie. Depuis qu'elle a vu le jour trois ans et demi plus tôt, la fillette a métamorphosé la sinistre éternité à laquelle Damon et Elena étaient voués. Elle a maintenu sa mère dans la lumière avec son rayonnement et a ravivé le cœur mort de son papa qui n'aurait jamais cru être capable de l'aimer à ce point. Mais Marie est l'humanité personnifiée, elle a toutes les qualités d'Elena et une innocence propre à l'enfance qui la pousse à tout magnifier et à voir le meilleur en chacun et en chaque chose de la vie. Elle s'impressionne d'un bourgeon en fleur autant que d'un coucher de soleil au bord de la mer. Elle ne pense pas ce qui a été mais ce qui est, trouvant toujours des excuses à son papa lorsque celui-ci met inévitablement sa maman en colère, et elle apporte à chacun de ses parents l'espoir et le bonheur. Damon n'a pu que céder au chant de cette magnifique petite sirène qui lui a été miraculeusement offert et qui a, dés ce moment où il l'a baladé dans les couloirs de la maternité, conquit son cœur.

Elle lui ressemble physiquement, c'est indéniable. Elle a les mêmes yeux bleus déroutants, c'est à vous faire perdre le fil de vos pensées tellement ce bleu est captivant et sa belle et longue crinière d'ébène associée aux mimiques paternelles la rendent aussi charismatique et séduisante que son papa. Mais sa douceur, son sens du bien et du mal, la bonté dont elle fait preuve, son amour pour la vie et la beauté du monde qui l'entoure associés à une extrême compassion et un léger entêtement à vouloir être maitre d'elle-même et de ses décisions sont des traits de caractère qui lui proviennent entièrement de sa mère. C'est une petite Elena qui est le portrait physique de Damon. Elle est le parfait mélange de ses deux parents: une ténébreuse beauté rayonnante de bonté.

Cette petite fille est l'oxygène de la vie d'Elena et Damon et ses pleurs sont aussi nuisibles que de la verveine pour le jeune couple. Ils intoxiquent leurs cœurs pourtant morts et glacent leur sang dans leurs veines. Une si précieuse et adorable petite-fille ne doit pas pleurer, les larmes souillent son angélique petit visage quasi porcelaine qui, assorti à ses petites bouclettes noires, font d'elle une petite poupée tant adorée par ses parents qui ne font que se sentir un peu poignardé par les détresses qui causent autant de peine à leur petite chérie.

«Papa, murmura la fillette en se réveillant dans les bras de Damon.»

Elle était encore toute endormie, le dernier grondement retentit l'a réveillé mais elle n'a pas encore assimilé que l'orage gronde. Elle entend la pluie tomber en masse mais elle n'en arrive pas encore à réaliser que la tempête fait rage. Ce n'est qu'au second coup de tonnerre donné depuis qu'elle a ouvert ses beaux petits yeux qu'elle comprit.

Cet éclair l'a fait sursauté et elle s'est mise à crier. Le monstre est de retour et la terrifie de nouveau.

«Ce n'est rien Marie, Tu es en sécurité dans la maison, lui promit son père. On va voir ta maman et tu vas te rendormir entre elle et moi. Tu ne risques rien, tu sais que je suis plus fort que le monstrueux orage qui te fait pleurer?»

La fillette releva la tête et fixa ses petits yeux encore endormis dans le regard aimant et protecteur de son papa et, confiante, elle hocha la tête. S'il y a bien une chose dont elle est certaine c'est bien que son papa est plus fort que tout. Bien sur tout enfant de trois ans et demi est persuadé que son papa est un super héro que rien ne peut atteindre et qui le protège de tout mais dans le cas de Marie Salvatore cette certitude est une foi. Elle a une confiance illimitée en ses parents et elle sait de quoi ils sont capables. Elle a déjà vu leur force incroyable et grandit dans un foyer où l'amour et les éclats de rires règnent en maitre, elle en foi aux paroles de son père. Néanmoins les grondements du monstre lui font peur. Elle essaye de se montrer courageuse, d'autant plus qu'on ne cesse de lui dire qu'elle a la force de sa maman, mais elle n'arrive pas à cesser ses larmes. Son bourreau invisible est plus fort qu'elle.

«Approche mon bébé, murmura Elena à l'unique attention de sa fille. Je vais te confier mon secret. C'est un secret de filles, tu ne dois pas le répéter à ton père Marie!»

Une nouvelle fois la petite hocha la tête, cette fois-ci intriguée par les confidences de sa maman. Elle adore les histoires et trépigne d'avance par ce qu'a à lui raconter Elena.

«Moi aussi j'ai peur de l'orage. Je sais que je ne risque rien mais j'ai quand même peur, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je n'aime pas quand le ciel gronde! Mais j'ai ton papa et en me réfugiant dans ses bras, je n'ai plus peur. Je sais qu'avec lui je ne risque rien. Comme je sais que c'est pareil pour toi!»

Les deux filles se sourirent, complices. Toutes les deux ont une relation forte, Marie à pour habitude de tout rapporter à sa maman et Elena se montre aussi transparente que possible envers sa fillette. Elle répond toujours au mieux aux questions que lui pose sa petite Marie et lui apprend des millions d'anecdotes sur Damon, de petites histoires qui amusent drôlement la petite fille.

Peu à peu Marie se détendit, attentive aux paroles de sa maman et absorbée par la contemplation des bijoux qu'Elena porte. Un bracelet au poignet droit – un bracelet auquel la fillette sait que sa mère tient énormément puisqu'il lui vient de Miranda – et des bagues à la main gauche. La fillette se laissa aller à toucher le diamant qui orne l'une d'entre elle, captivée par la beauté d'un tel joyau.

Comme toutes les fillettes, Marie aime les bijoux, particulièrement ceux qui brillent. De plus ceux de sa maman sont magnifiques. Excepté ceux qu'elle a hérité de sa famille, Elena porte des bijoux hors de prix, sortis de chez les plus grands bijoutiers du monde entier.

Ah la démesure «Damonesque»!

«Ça chérie c'est ma bague de fiançailles, souria Elena. Et la bague qui l'accompagne, c'est mon alliance. Ce sont mes deux bijoux préférés – excepté le bracelet de ta grand-mère. Ces bagues ma puce, c'est ton papa qui me les a offerte. Tu étais tout bébé, tu n'avais qu'une toute petite semaine. On était dans le salon, tu étais dans mes bras, occupée à dévorer ton biberon! Ton papa nous regardait sans rien dire. Il est resté ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que j'ai terminé de te pouponner. Ensuite il est venu près de moi et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait en me donnant cette belle bague avec ce diamant. C'est ce soir là qu'il m'a demandé d'être sa femme. On venait de t'avoir, la prochaine étape c'était de se marier. Et on l'a fait lorsque tu avais dix mois et demi. Tu commençais tout juste à marcher et tu courrais de partout le matin et à la cérémonie tu voulais nous voler nos alliances devant l'autel. Tu aimais prendre tout ce qui brille dans tes mains! Je te monterai la vidéo demain si tu veux.

- Pour information, la bague de fiançailles de ta mère et son alliance viennent de chez Cartier, un des plus prestigieux joaillier français! Se vanta Damon. Un jour je t'achèterai un bijou Cartier, Marie.»

Elena donna un coup de pied à son époux et lui fit les gros yeux. Leur fille n'a que trois ans et demi, elle n'a pas besoin que son père lui offre des bijoux en provenance de grands joailliers! Leur petite princesse, bien élevée, n'a pas besoin de comprendre que son père est prêt à lui passer tous ses caprices, sans quoi Damon et Elena risquent fortement de se retrouver face à une enfant qui croit que tout lui est dû. Mais le vampire s'entête à vouloir gâter sa petite princesse autant qu'il gâte sa femme. Il jure à Elena qu'il offrira à Marie un bijou Cartier à l'occasion de son prochain anniversaire. Rien ne peut donc le faire changer d'avis, la petite princesse aura droit à un cadeau très onéreux pour ses quatre ans, Elena espère seulement qu'elle n'ira pas égarer le bijou quelque part!

«Tu es complètement fou! Lui signifia la jeune femme.

- J'aime gâter mes petites femmes! Se justifia le vampire. Et Marie a bien mérité un beau cadeau, elle est tellement adorable!»

Damon souria en voyant sa petite princesse endormie, suçant l'oreille de son doudou. Elle est parfaite, il l'adore, il est logique qu'il veille la gâter. Il s'agit de sa fille!

Elena souria pour toute réponse. Elle aime cette facette de la personnalité de son époux. Cet amour complètement fou qu'il porte à leur fille, cette démesure dont il fait preuve chaque jours envers Marie comble la jeune femme de bonheur. Elle n'airait jamais cru qu'un enfant puisse apportant autant à Damon. Avec Marie l'obscurité qui habitait l'âme du vampire à laisser place à une puissante et pure lumière. L'arrivée de la fillette dans sa vie l'a totalement métamorphosée. Il reste sarcastique, caustique, sournois; il a conservé sa personnalité unique et atypique mais il est heureux. Marie et Elena le rendent heureux.

Le lendemain matin l'orage a laissé place à un magnifique soleil, idéal pour aller se balader dans le square de la ville qui accueille une fête foraine.

Marie Salvatore, les cheveux parfaitement tressés par sa maman, était vêtue d'une petite robe mauve, de chaussures blanche et d'un chapeau assorti, observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, émerveillée par chacun des stands et chacune des animations qui se dévoilent face à elle. Elle veut aller de partout. Elle commença par désirer aller vers la droite, rencontrer le clown et lui demander qu'il lui construise un chien avec un ballon rose, ensuite elle se ravisa en voyant un jeu de ficelle qui permet d'obtenir des peluches Simpson. Mais les manèges l'intéressent aussi et bien qu'elle soit indécise, la fillette conserve des yeux pétillants qui ravivent les cœurs morts de ses parents.

«Doucement Marie, on ira de partout, lui promit Damon. Aller on commence vers le clown, ensuite on ira faire des tours de manèges, des jeux et on mangera de la barbe à papa et des gaufres! Tu es d'accord?

- Oui! S'enjoua la fillette.

- On va bien s'amuser, lui promit Elena. Et on terminera la journée au Mystic Grill, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'une petite fille adore le chocolat et le Mystic Grill a de la mousse au chocolat au menu du jour!

- Oui, oui, oui! Sautilla Marie. Merci maman, merci, merci, merci!»

La fillette est euphorique, son beau sourire associé à son enthousiasme ramènent à la vie Damon et Elena. Cette petite fille est formidable! Elle est pleine de vie. Elle aime la vie. À chacun des stands auxquels elle est allée, la petite à profité de l'instant présent et a choisi un cadeau pour sa maman – une peluche Hello Kitty – et un pour son papa – un pistolet à eau, qui promet un été animé autour de la piscine.

Tout au long de la journée, la fillette, désormais affublée d'un chapeau de ballons rouge et bleu, a amassé une petite collection de récompenses. Damon a du faire cinq voyage jusqu'à sa voiture afin d'y déposer tout ce que sa fille – non sans son aide et celle d'Elena – a gagné; le coffre de la Camaro est remplit de jouets et de peluches et à côté du siège automobile de la petite princesse trône un imposant Homer Simpson.

Marie et Elena attendaient Damon au Mystic Grill. La fillette sentait la fatigue s'emparer d'elle, elle déposa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa maman et attendit patiemment sa mousse au chocolat et le retour de son papa. Tout ce qu'elle désirait après cette longue journée d'amusement était de rester un peu tranquille. Mais c'était sans compter sur Caroline Forbes qui débarqua à leur table, attrapa la petite dans les bras, cherchant à jouer avec sa petite protégée, semi-endormie, tout en s'installant à la table des Salvatore pour rapporter à Elena le retour de Stefan en ville.

Le vampire est revenu le matin même et loge chez elle. Il lui a expliqué que sa ville lui manquait mais la blondinette à comprit l'implicite: s'il est revenu c'est parce que ses proches lui manquent. Caroline en est certaine. Les vampires ont beau être immortels, ils ont beau avoir le monde à leurs pieds, leurs sentiments sont leur talon d'Achille. Stefan en a voulu à Elena et Damon de la trahison dont ils se sont rendus coupables mais Damon reste son frère, Elena est une femme qui a compté pour lui et leur petite Marie est sa nièce. Il ne peut pas leur rester indéfiniment indifférent.

«Il m'a aussi raconté qu'il avait quelqu'un, rapporta Caroline. Il n'a été très loquasse sur le sujet, elle ne l'a pas accompagné mais il semble heureux. Oh et regarde ce qu'il m'a rapporté d'Éthiopie!»

Caroline lui tendit son bras droit et lui montra un bracelet fabriqué par des moines qui respectent l'écologie. L'objet n'a rien de prestigieux, c'est un bijou fantaisie mais la blondinette l'adore.

«C'est jolie, murmura la petite Marie. Mais je préfère les bijoux de maman, ils brillent et j'aime bien les histoires qui vont avec.»

Puis la fillette se dégagea de l'étreinte de la vampiresse et partit se réfugier dans les bras de sa maman. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elena, joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, puis laissa ses petits yeux se fermer jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa tant attendue mousse au chocolat.

Les frères Salvatore se retrouvèrent par hasard devant le Mystic Grill. Damon scruta Stefan sans un mot, complètement dérouté par le retour inopiné de son cadet. Quant à Stefan, il finit par sourire à son frère, lui signifiant par là-même que le passé est oublié. À quoi bon continuer d'en vouloir à son frère d'être avec Elena? Tous les deux sont heureux et ont la chance d'avoir un enfant qui magnifie leurs journées. Stefan a pris conscience qu'il devait se réjouir pour son frère qui semble enfin avoir trouvé une stabilité émotionnelle.

«Ravi de te revoir Damon, lui signifia-t-il simplement.

- Je ne suis plus un salopard? S'enquit son frère.»

Évidemment Stefan devait s'y attendre! Damon n'oublie rien et ne résiste jamais bien longtemps à remettre sur le tapis leurs sujets de discorde. C'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent. Ils se disputent un bonbon, chacun se boude dans son coin, puis au moment venu de la réunion, le fâcheux sujet ressort de l'ombre.

Qu'importe au fond, Stefan est bien trop heureux de retrouver ses proches, son frère, qu'il ne répond pas aux petites provocations de Damon. Ce comportement est seulement une manière maladroite pour son ainé de lui signifier la bienvenue. Après tout Damon n'est pas très doué quand il s'agit de s'exprimer. Les deux seules avec qui il semblerait y arriver sont Elena et Marie. Lorsque Damon les voit, son visage s'illumine et dans son regard qui masque d'ordinaire toutes ses émotions, on peut y lire tout l'amour qu'il porte aux deux femmes de sa vie.

«Marie tu es toute chocolatée! Rigola Damon en voyant le visage de sa fille plein de chocolat. Fais attention on pourrait te manger!

- Nah! Rigola la fillette. T'es bête parfois papa! Je suis une petite fille, pas du chocolat!»

Puis la fillette se tourna vers l'inconnu qui accompagne son père – un homme qui ne l'est pas tant que cela puisqu'elle l'a déjà vu sur certaines photos et qu'elle le reconnaît – et lui signifia chaleureusement la bienvenue, ignorant les discordes qu'il y a pu avoir entre ses parents et son oncle. Au contraire, Damon et Elena lui ont toujours parlé en bien de son tonton Stefan qui voyage à travers le monde.

«Salut, souria Stefan. Damon elle te ressemble toujours autant!

- Et elle a le caractère de sa mère! Souria Damon, fier de sa petite Marie.

- Bah c'est bien, comme ça je suis à moitié comme maman, à moitié comme papa! Déclara la fillette.»

Les Salvatore et Caroline restèrent un bon moment à discuter des voyages de Stefan. De l'Asie à l'Amérique en passant par l'Europe et l'Australie, le vampire a terminé son énième tour du monde dans une réserve d'animaux sauvages en Afrique du Sud. Mais les fascinants récits de Stefan n'ont pas suffit à maintenir la petite Marie éveillée. En effet la fillette aux cheveux d'ébène a cédé au chant du marchant de sable et s'est endormie dans les bras de son papa, obligeant ses parents à rentrer chez eux pour la déposer dans son lit.

Puis le couple se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Damon était déjà sur leur lit et Elena s'empressa de l'y rejoindre et se lova dans ses bras. Elle profita tranquillement de l'amour et de la tendresse de son époux et attend qu'il soit le premier à briser le silence.

«Steffy est de retour! Finit-il par dire.

- On savait que tôt ou tard il reviendrait, répondit simplement la jeune femme. C'est bien. Lui et toi vous semblez avoir enterré la hache de guerre et surtout Stefan a tourné la page. Il considère Marie comme sa nièce et il m'a oublié. Caroline dit qu'il a quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui, il ne le lui a rien dit sur cette femme, il a juste confié qu'il vit avec depuis une certain temps et que c'est sérieux.

- Heureusement! S'exclama Damon. J'allais lui en fournir d'être obsédé par ma femme!»

Elena ne put que rigoler par la possessivité dont fait preuve son époux. Avec lui c'et comme si elle était marqué au fer rouge "propriété exclusive de Damon Salvatore". Elle est son épouse, il l'aime comme un fou et ne supporte point qu'un autre homme, tel qu'il soit, ne lui tourne autour de près ou de loin. Monsieur Salvatore vit peut-être au XXIème siècle mais parfois il se comporte en homme misogyne du XIXème. Mais Elena adore cette manière romanesque dont son mari l'aime. Cet amour est tout bonnement inconditionnel et maintien le feu ardent qui les unit toujours aussi puissant, comme au premier jour. Encore plus magique qu'au premier jour. Ils s'aiment avec la même passion qu'au début et Marie, leur magnifique petit ange, est venue apporter encore plus de joie dans leur vie. Elle représente leur humanité, elle fait d'eux de meilleures personnes et elle rend leur éternité un peu plus lumineuse. Chaque jour en posant le regard sur leur petite princesse, les deux vampires savent que quoi qu'il arrive, ils forment une famille et que leur amour est insubmersible. Ces deux êtres ne sont pas des âmes-sœurs, leur amour est beaucoup plus fort et puissant que cela, il est d'une passion éternel.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors cette histoire vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la petite Marie? **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis. **

**Bises & bon weekend.**

**Amandine.**


End file.
